


瀧翼的伪mob

by rainyface



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	瀧翼的伪mob

今井翼最近总是很累…通告上来了，舞台剧也要开始了。

“头疼”今井翼不自觉的摸了摸脑袋。

“嗯！？”突然在家门被人摁在了地上，怎么可能对方怎么会知道自己家在这里？！

疯狂的粉丝？仇家？还是单纯的犯罪者？

当然这些事情一下子都不重要了因为对方的右手已经一只伸进自己衣服下面了，“住手…呜？！”左手很快的捂进了今井翼的嘴里。对方的两根手指就像模仿着性器，来回顶弄着今井翼的喉咙。

对方的动作熟练一看就是个老手，他不安分的右手已经开始蹂躏起今井翼的右边的乳头。“啊~哈~~”混蛋泷泽！？今井不禁在心里痛骂起男友来，如果不是他自己怎么就会变成这样只靠胸就能获得快感的体质。

“呜…嗯……”今井翼的双腿被那人强行分开，他甚至感觉到了对方裤裆下鼓起的那根玩意。

不可以，我才不要被这种货色上，他拼命扭动下肢却发现只换来对方更硬的阴茎。“哈…啊？！”突然对方的右手用力拧了一下今井翼的乳尖，如同电击一般的快感瞬间席卷全身。

那人的左手终于从今井翼口中抽出，带着他淫糜的唾液，今井翼被刚刚的快感击的直接软了腰。只能趴在地上喘着粗气。

他听见身后人拉下拉链的声音，“不要…不行…求你求你…”他哭了…此时此刻的今井翼想了很多但是他还是没能忍住的哭了起来。

泷泽秀明，这竟然是他要被强奸的时候想到的唯一的人名。

“tsubasa…”

什么？！他的脑袋被对方温柔的转了过来，那张王子般精致的面容如今挂着一丝苦笑。

泷泽知道自己玩大了，他不过想给许久未见的男友一个惊喜。毕竟一直说两人性事不够刺激的可是对方。但是这真的太过分了，泷泽从来没想让今井哭，起码不是以这种方式。

“听着我很抱歉，我？！”泷泽突然被身下的人拦着肩膀吻住，并非只是轻轻一吻，对方是认真的。今井翼的舌头灵巧的钻入了泷泽的口中，更是让他肯定了这点。

这我可真没想到，泷泽这么想着一边反过来护着对方的头加深了这个吻。

玄关之中只能听见两人接吻发出的阵阵带着色情意味的水声。

“哈…哈…”一吻终了，泷泽不得不佩服自家男友的吻技永远都是在自己之上。他看着今井还挂着眼泪的样子像极了一只做错事的小猫，虽然这次做错事的其实是自己。

“翼，如果你不想要的话…”

“操我…”

今井翼将自己拉到泷泽耳边轻声说到。

操…这个魔物…

他俩几乎是撞进卧室的，今井翼全身都快给泷泽扒光了。而泷泽自己也不例外，只剩一条皮带被解开的牛仔裤，那根尺寸可观的阴茎被晾在了外面。

今井翼本来想给自家男友一个口活，但是却被对方死死压在了床上泷泽仿佛传道士一般虔诚的抚摸着今井翼的腰肢。

“老了…早就没以前那么细了。”今井翼自嘲到，“嘿？！”

泷泽秀明轻轻咬了一口在今井翼的左腰上，“谁都不许这么说你，那怕是你自己。”泷泽秀明抬头和今井翼四目相对，该死我怎么就是说不过他。

“起来翼。”泷泽秀明拉起了自己的恋人，很早以前今井翼就比自己高了，但是泷泽从来不在乎这些。“去，对着墙。”

这家伙又在搞什么玩意？今井翼腹诽但是却没有反抗他，听从泷泽的话几乎是他最常做的事情，特别是在床上。

他乖乖的半跪在床头，上身靠着墙。今井翼正纳闷的时候就感受到泷泽的手指在自己背上游走。恋人总是过于优柔，这大概是泷泽唯一的不好的地方了。

“你以为我会温柔对你吗…”泷泽声音一沉，今井翼还没来得及反应，对方的就已经伸了三根手指进了他的后穴。

“哈啊！”今井翼倒吸了一口凉气，而他还没相方的手指就开始在他的前列腺上反复碾压起来。“舒服吗。”泷泽秀明用了一个肯定句他清楚的知道怎么取悦恋人，于是泷泽秀明咬在了今井翼的肩头，今井翼没有遮掩地叫出声。

“舒服…秀君~还要~”今井翼自从和自己相当搞到床上以后就一直对性事相当开放，毕竟当初是他喝醉了强迫泷泽上了他的。

年上的今井翼在床上总是游刃有余，泷泽秀明这个外表温柔的男人却总是不满足于此。想让他哭出来，为了我。

今井翼很快就适应了三根手指的进出，虽然多日不见但是两人多年的契合度让他知道只有泷泽秀明才是最适合自己的。

也只有今井翼才是最适合泷泽秀明的。

泷泽抽出了自己的手指，今井听见了对到拆保险套的声音。

“秀君，今晚不要套子…哈啊？泷泽？！”

对方突然插了进来还是让他措手不及，他想挣扎但是对方双腿早就借着这个姿势抵进了自己双腿之间几乎不留余地的泷泽秀明开始疯狂挺腰。

“哥哥（兄貴）舒服吗…啊？！”他从来不会叫自己哥哥的…今晚怎么？“秀君，不要这样…求你…”  
泷泽听到了今井翼带着哭声的求饶，他很满足但是不够。

他一只手死死的掐住今井翼的细腰，另一只手摸到了今井翼的阴茎开始上下套弄起来。

“哈啊~”太刺激了，今井翼已经觉得自己已经不属于自己了，身后被泷泽像一只疯狗一样发情般的操干着，身前还被对方肆意套弄着。

“我不在的时候你是不是就是这么玩着自己的。”泷泽的声音就像是恶魔一样，被操干的泪眼婆娑的今井翼已经不知道该怎么办。他只能无助的转过头去。

“秀君…秀君…”好舒服，全身上下都只仿佛被泷泽秀明操软了一样，今井翼不知道该怎么办他感觉到自己快要高潮了。

“秀君…我要~射了”今井翼的一双圆眼闪着光，而泷泽最爱看他这样。

“乖…等一会我…”“什么？！不泷泽你！”

龟头被突然握紧，在高潮的边缘被折磨的死去活来的今井翼直接背过气去。泷泽空出另一只手将他的头掰过来，近乎疯狂的吻着今井翼。

“翼…我要射了…”

“啊…啊~哈…啊~”泷泽秀明的精液毫不留情的射进了今井翼的内壁。泷与翼最后以这一种方式又成了一体。

清晨再次醒来的今井翼发现床边已经空无一人，“takki！”他叫了一声。

“你等我一会。”今井翼闻到了一股很香的味道。他眼瞅着泷泽端着一碗煎蛋就进来了。

身下除了劳累没有什么不舒服的感觉，估计是泷泽在自己累晕过去时把自己给处理干净了吧。

“给，”泷泽把盘子递向了今井，可是今井却撇开了头。

“抱歉我只会做些简单的，要不我去买个外卖？”

说完泷泽就要走，气的今井翼连忙抓住自己相方的手。真是不解风情的木头脑袋。

“喂我吃。”

今井翼简单几句话就自顾自地张开了口，真是小孩子心性，泷泽苦笑到。但还是乖乖喂给了相方。

“喂泷泽你什么时候拿戒指来，我要是女人被你上了这么多次早就怀孕了。”

啥啥啥？泷泽秀明也是服了自己相方异想天开的能力了吃个早饭可以聊到结婚吗。

“我戒指不是早给你了吗。”

“那个太丑了换一个。”

真是祖宗啊，泷泽苦笑不得，但是对方乖巧的一口一口吃完了自己的煎蛋后还在鼓着嘴就开始黑他。

“真不好次，你真是一点天赋都没有！”

“你有就行了，”泷泽秀明凑了过去轻吻在今井翼额头上，结果却被对方趁势拉上了床。

“秀君不想做些晨间运动？”

最后你可别哭啊，这么想着泷泽解开了自己的腰带。


End file.
